El Lago de Cristal
by MissManga19
Summary: "¿Las sirenas existen?" Desde la noche que casi muere ahogado, Rainy no ha podido pensar en otra cosa. Buscando respuesta, comienza a investigar los misterios del Lago de Cristal... encontrando profundos secretos sobre seres mitológicos que resultan ser más peligrosos de lo que creyó.
1. Capítulo Uno

El Lago de Cristal

"¿Las sirenas existen?" Desde la noche donde casi muere ahogado, Rainy no ha podido pensar en otra cosa. Buscando respuesta, comienza a investigar los misterios del Lago de Cristal... encontrando profundos secretos sobre seres mitológicos que resultan ser más peligrosos de lo que creyó.

Capítulo Uno.

Estaba tan cerca que podía sentirlo.

El agua helada corría por sus pulmones con tanta intensidad que hacía su cuerpo más pesado. La desesperación por conseguir un poco de oxígeno pulsaban sus sentidos a refugiarse en una negrura que lo envolvió hasta el fondo de su alma, sus cascos lucharon inútiles por tratar de impulsarse hacia la superficie, pero solo lograba hundirse más. Su vista se nubló haciendo que sus párpados se quemaran con esa sensación temible que te indica que ya solo falta poco para que todo el sufrimiento terminara, sus pulmones ahora eran sacos de agua helada y su cerebro pronto comenzó a gritarle en la oscuridad que estaría bien. Abría su boca sin rendirse, tragando inconscientemente litros de agua tan fría que enmudeció su lengua, callando su mente y pidiendo una segunda oportunidad al cielo, la vida era costosa y difícil de mantener pero la chispa que intentaba salir de su cuerno le indicaba que aún podría tener tiempo.

Pero se estaba ahogando.

En estas circunstancias donde todo lo que conoces tienta de un hilo, la magia no es suficiente. Hacía falta fuerza de voluntad. No iba a sobrevivir, sus cascos golpeaban el manto de hielo tratando de romperlo y así poder salir del agua... Los golpes eran secos, el témpano lo amenazaba con su grosor y los latidos de su corazón cada vez eran más lentos, y ya casi perdía fuerzas.

Las memorias comenzaron a posarse en su mente como rápidos flashes que no esperaron a hacerlo más difícil, a aceptar la realidad. Una triste y mera realidad que vaga dentro de sí y le pincha el corazón: iba a morir. Eso era lo que sentía tan cerca. Todo comenzó a ser como una vieja película de muy mala calidad, los bordes comenzaban a convertirse en opacas esquinas que pronto se unirían en un vacío aterrador, las dudas del qué pasará y el olvido inevitable fueron sus aliados, junto con el pequeño tambor dentro de su pecho que pronto cesaría su canto. El agua lo arropó con una fuerte brigada y desasosiego, turbándolo e impidiéndole salir a flote. Y respirar, un acto que había hecho durante sus dos décadas tantas e incontables veces y sin percatarse de su valor, sin importarle lo mínimo querer descubrir a los cinco años cuanto más podía aguantar bajo el agua, irónicamente poniéndolo a prueba en este instante.

Aquel unicornio cerró sus ojos casi por impulso, y que divisaron entre eterna oscuridad un par de pupilas brillantes que resalían en la negrura como dos pequeños faroles rosados, mientras que casi pudo sentir que algo lo tomo con fuerza, pero ya se había quedado inconsciente como para notarlo del todo. La noche de pronto era más fría y el silencio lo inundó; no había paz, solo un susurro de esperanza que tal vez solo imaginó.

El sonido de un pequeño riachuelo que golpeaba sus aguas contra rocas musgosas lo despertó de su eterno sueño.

Sus cascos eran pesados y casi inmóviles, la fuerza se había agotado sin siquiera intentar moverse, su melena se sentía húmeda y sucia, al igual que el sabor amargo en su boca y sus párpados pedían a gritos no abrirse... Pero él desobedecía a su cuerpo, quería moverse. Los rayos del sol que parecían haber estado quemando su piel por mucho tiempo porque comenzaron a hacer ese efecto caliente, un efecto que te dice que puedes sentir, que no estaba muerto, que al final todo sí había salido bien. Tosió con intensidad cuando su nariz comenzó a hacer su trabajo, saliendo de su boca tanta agua como había recordado tragar inconsolablemente. Rápidamente su cabeza formuló una pregunta: ¿Cómo?

El unicornio sin medir palabras puso sus cascos firmes en tierra, juntando fuerzas que lo levantaron pesadamente de su lugar de descanso por tanto tiempo que no supo si fue un sueño. Sus orejas, al igual que su cola, su melena y sus ojos todavía se sentían helados, su boca también lo cual era evidencia de que no fue nada producto de una imaginación ilimitada. Miró a su alrededor encontrándose con un lugar diferente a lo que recordaba estar.

La nieve profunda, los árboles cristalinos del bosque, el cielo oscuro y sin estrellas, con neblina espesa que sopló un frío eterno, y el hielo cristalino incrustado en el lago, formando témpanos y trampas mortales... Todo eso fue reemplazado por una brisa cálida, un sol brillante y un lado cristalino de agua pura, llena de vida y tibia.

Se acercó con pasos aún bruscos midiendo su peso para repartirlo en sus cuatro extremidades aún dormidas, mirando el bulto marrón en un estado deplorable que contenía sus pertenencias a su lado, para ahora enfocarse en la orilla del lago. Su reflejo fue horrible, no le hizo mucha falta para darse cuenta de su larga barba que odiaba dejar crecer, su melena blanca también alcanzaba sus hombros y debajo de sus ojos reinaban grandes ojeras. Signos vitales corrían desde sus orejas hasta la última espina de su columna, como si fueran pequeños choques eléctricos que te hacen estremecer. Algo característico de los unicornios es olvidar que poseía un cuerno, encontrándolo casi por sorpresa posando firme en su frente gracias a su reflejo.

Pero era imposible.

Había sobrevivido a una de las experiencias más intensas de su vida... Y había salido con ella. El lago ya no estaba con esa superficie congelada, como es típico en invierno... Entonces significa que era primavera. ¿Había estado inconsciente por meses?

Aquel poni arrugó sus cejas e hizo una mueca casi con desagrado y curiosidad. Las verdades y mentiras comenzaron a hacer una fila india en su cabeza, descartando las más inusuales y buscando más a fondo las respuestas coherentes. Su casco teñido de un profundo azul opaco y con destellos púrpuras tocó el agua cristalina que brillaba con la luz del sol, e hizo que su piel también tuviera ese efecto, como era costumbre y genética en los ponis de cristal. Pero el brillo solo podía salir a flote de su cuero cuando se encontraba cerca del corazón de cristal, a veces cuando estaba demasiado contento o demasiado relajado, incluso cuando estaba divirtiéndose; rara vez optaba brillo en situaciones extremas o de tristeza, pero no era poco común que de un segundo a otro tuviera el cuero brillante como cristal puro. Suspiró pesadamente tomando ahora con un hechizo primario el bulto marrón, encontrando los mapas, libros, una brújula y su capa casi del mismo modo descuidado y abandonado que estaba el bulto.

Miró al lado una vez más, ahora con apariencia tranquila e inocente. El viaje en búsqueda de un nuevo hogar fuera del Imperio había sido una solución cobarde y poco inteligente, pero era la única manera en la que podría olvidar un pasado cruel como parte del cuerpo guardián del antiguo dictador Sombra. La combinación del movimiento de las nubes y el reflejo de la montaña blanca detrás del lago le daba una sensación algo incómoda.

Como si de verdad había sobrevivido tanto tiempo.

Podía recordar el frío intenso en sus cascos congelados pisando rápido y sin ninguna otra alternativa la fina capa de helado en el agua, el brinco en su corazón cuando una mala pisada le cuesta la vida, el agua corriendo por sus vías respiratorias y unos ojos rosados.

Esperen... ¿ojos rosados?

Rainy, ahora con una nueva imagen fresca en su mente se confundió más aún. Podía sentir como su mente recopilaba fragmentos entre el recuerdo de una muerte aproximada y el frío que se coló en su piel. Un par de pupilas casi fosforescentes, de un color dulce e infantil, que lo observaron magnéticos e impredecibles.

¿Qué había sido eso?

No tenía idea, pero fuera lo que sea, esa cosa definitivamente le había salvado la vida.


	2. Capítulo Dos

Capítulo Dos.

Después de su reciente experiencia que casi le cuesta la vida, Rainy decidió quedarse un poco más en las orillas del lago para recuperar las fuerzas perdidas, sin darse cuenta que la luna brillaba con su esplendor en el cielo tan negro como lo recordaba. Aún no sabía muy bien qué hacer, cuál era el próximo paso a seguir… su plan no estaba mejor coordinado, en su cabeza solo tenía la idea de escapar del Imperio de Cristal lo más rápido posible. Encontrándose ahora solo en el medio del bosque en las afueras de su antiguo hogar, los fragmentos de cristal que aún posaban en las hojas de los pinos reflejaron las luces de los cientos de estrellas, haciendo que conservara un bello paisaje a pesar de ser un poco peligroso.

Usualmente los ponis evitaban este tipo de lugares, en su memoria aún guarda las batallas contra las princesas en aquellos tiempos donde sucumbía bajo las tinieblas de su antiguo Rey, no más en este mundo… eso espera.

El unicornio suspiró. Estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para seguir caminando hasta otro lugar, atravesar el bosque interminable no era la opción que más le agradaba a estas horas de la noche, y no contaba con dinero para tomar un tren a cualquier otra ciudad que esté dispuesta a brindarle la tranquilidad que buscaba. Así que solo depositó su cuerpo en una pila de hojas amarillentas, casi deshechas por la brisa que se tornó más fría a medida que avanzaba la noche. Trató de borrar los últimos pensamientos que tanto le molestaban a la hora de dormir, sin importarle el hecho de no haber comido nada y que parte su magia se debilitó como fuego que se apaga lentamente.

Pero mucho antes de cerrar sus ojos, escuchó algo.

No supo muy bien qué podría ser ese sonido, sin embargo sus orejas se activaron instantáneamente buscando su procedencia, solo encontrándose con el reflejo de la superficie que pintaba el cielo en el lago, que irónicamente ahora estaba en calma como si no hubiera sido la culpable de casi matarlo. Rainy sacudió su cabeza, como si eso fuera a quitarle algo indeseado, y volvió a la misma posición un tanto incómoda con ella entre sus cascos.

Y de nuevo escuchó ese sonido.

Como si fuera un alacrán que se picase, el unicornio de pelaje oscuro caminó con ambas orejas en alerta, pisando firmemente pero con cuidado al mismo tiempo, mientras que cada vez que se acercaba más a una colina de rocas prominentes en la orilla del gigantesco estanque, más podía escuchar con claridad aquella… ¿voz?

Se rascó una oreja, la izquierda, quedando muy cerca del agua. Casi pudo distinguir un susurro, delgado como finas hebras de telarañas, que viajaban por todo el claro del bosque. Eran palabras sin elocuencia, muy bajitas pero con una dulzura que comenzó a provocarle escalofríos en toda su columna. Dedujo que era femenina por la delicadeza con la que entraba ese sonido a su cabeza, sin pedir permiso e inundándolo con una suavidad eterna que lo calmó de todo lo acontecido anteriormente. Casi un segundo antes había tomado una gruesa rama con su magia, haciendo que los destellos que salían de su cuerno también alumbrara a su alrededor, quedando ahora muy cerca del agua con una arma improvisada que le serviría para defenderse de lo que fuera que estuviera allí junto con él.

Recordó el rosado de los ojos, esos desconocidos ojos que aún se mantuvieron en su mente recreando una y otra vez el momento como si fuera una escena de película, de esas que nunca olvidas. Miró su reflejo en el agua y se percató de que aquel sonido había cesado. Se quedó parado, buscando la naturaleza de aquel ruido que despertó su curiosidad, soltando un audible soplo de cansancio. Sin meditar mucho se devolvió al lugar donde iba a ocupar de cama aquella noche, hasta que lo vio.

Justo en una esquina de sus ojos, como fantasma travieso que crea imágenes tramposas para asustarte en las noche de brujas, volteó su rostro lentamente hasta poder acaparar con su vista y poder observar mejor, casi sin creerlo y obligándose a formular alguna buena explicación de lo que era.

O quién era.

No supo definirla mucho por la oscuridad de la noche, pero era sumamente hermosa. Su cabeza salía temerosamente de la superficie del agua, solo dejando parte de arriba de su hocico, confirmando cualquier expectativa. No tenía orejas, pudo destacar, porque en el lugar que debería estar había dos pequeñas aletas a cada lado de su cráneo, largas y finas, casi transparentes con una textura escamosa, su melena mojada tenía el brillo de la luna, teñidas de un azul turquesa tan eléctrico como sus ojos, esos dos focos fucsia que lo miraban en silencio con cierta determinación como si ella sabía quién era desde el principio, con un esplendor que notó al instante en que se quedaron inmóviles, dominándolo por completo. Su frente estaba adornada de una escarcha tan blanca, como pequeñas pecas platinadas incrustadas alrededor de su cara, junto con algunas algas, perlas y fragmentos de cristal trenzadas como coronas y detrás… a lo lejos, salía una cola de pez alargada y del mismo color que sus ojos. Su rostro sin embargo, carecía de color.

Era una sirena.

Rainy de pronto no puso como actuar, tenía los mismos ojos rosados que repitió en su cabeza cientos de veces, su magia aún tenía esa rama apuntándola pero la bajó al tiempo que ella ahora la vio y se adentraba más al corazón del lago… como con miedo. Pues lo menos que quería era asustarla.

Recordó los cuentos de hadas, las fantasías de niños y los sueños prohibidos que siempre al final acaban con una felicidad inexistente. El unicornio pensó que tal vez había más cosas escondidas, como barcos inundados llenos de animales como ella, que tal vez era cierto que se paseaban solas en las orillas y peinaban su cabello con tenedores mientras esperan un capitán que las ame… suficientemente absurdo como para creerlo con una edad adulta, pero ahí estaba. Mirándolo con un aire mágico y que ningunos ojos habían visto jamás. Su casco derecho fue el primero, se acercó casi sin hacer mucha diferencia a donde ella, quien observaba detenidamente desde lejos, en el agua. Ahora imitando el gesto, la criatura mística dejó caer su cola para crear pequeñas olas que la empujaron para quedar más cerca del corcel.

Pronto y sin evitarlo, ambos quedaron lo suficientemente cerca como para él notar que sus pestañas eran de color azules y que en sus mejillas tenía largos cortes que formaban banqueas y que eran las que le permitían respirar en el fondo del agua. Rainy notó el fuerte olor a salitre que se desprendió de ella, sus cabellos parecían nunca terminar y caían como cascadas en el momento en que puso sus cascos en la roca donde él estaba, para subir y quedar casi en la misma altura, no quiso retroceder; sus ojos lo hipnotizaron y casi pudo ver una sonrisa en esos delgados labios y su rostro con infinita belleza.

—¿E-eres…?— no pudo terminar la pregunta, estaba tan absorto en la criatura que se sintió estúpido.

—¿Si…?— su voz sonó tan deliciosa aún más de cerca, embriagándolo lentamente mientras que el sonido acarició sus sentidos. Una risa acompañó todo y sonó como una explosión de luz. Como si eso fuera posible.

—Una s-sirena.

En ese momento, ella sacó su larga cola como mostrándola con orgullo, mientras que la miró sin interés pero luego volvió a posar sus ojos en él.

—Y tú… eres un poni, con cuerno.

—¿Te refieres a unicornio?— ella asintió con desdén.

—Vaya…— su expresión fue de asombro, Rainy la observaba detenidamente mientras que sus pupilas se dilataron.— Nunca en mi vida… había estado tan cerca de uno. Es como si fuera un sueño.

—Sí, increíble ¿no?— su voz salía en un susurro que ella solo era capaz de escuchar. La noche caía densamente entre los dos mientras que la sirena se acercaba más al unicornio, era una sensación nueva para ella, no mentía, pero nunca creyó que fuera a sentirse tan placentero descubrir ese rostro tan diferente pero a la vez tan conocido. La diferencia entre ambos era que una especie sí sabía la existencia del otro, pero aún así eso no quitaba el asombro interno que ella poseía. Sus fracciones eran curiosas, divertidas por así decirlo. Su cuero era más oscuro de lo que imaginó, ahora que lo veía con más detenimiento parecía sacado de su imaginación, sus ojos eran claros casi blancos, un azul tierno como las mañanas de verano, su melena era larga y despeinada, lisa y clara también. Tenía fracciones masculinas y prominentes, una figura rígida en todo momento, como si a pesar de que estaba afligido y dejándose llevar por el momento aún estaba en guardia. Su boca se abría como si buscara algo que decir, pero la verdad parecía estar tan conmocionado como ella.— ¿Vives ahí? En el lago… me refiero.

—No. Pero me gusta venir… a veces. No sé si recuerdas, pero el otro día…

—Gracias por eso.— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Aquella trágica noche marcó su vida en cierto punto, si no fuera gracias a ella estaría muerto. No la dejó terminar la frase, interrumpiéndola y casi pudo notar un pequeño destello rosa justo al lado de sus branquias. Todavía le resultaba extraño el saber que era real. Que algo como ella existía, ahora asintiendo lentamente. Sus ojos rosas se tornaron un poco más brillosos, los dejaba pasear tranquilamente en todo él, examinando con detalles. Arrugó sus cejas del mismo color azul, tomando una expresión algo confusa, como si se debatiera dentro de sí por algo.

—¿No tienes miedo?— esa pregunta hizo que Rainy también se extrañara.

—¿Qué… q-quieres decir?— la sirena aleteó con delicadeza mientras que dejaba suspendido en el aire uno de sus cascos, el unicornio advirtió su movimiento, viendo que se dirigía a su mejilla. El contacto fue frío e inoportuno, pero aún así recibiendo una bienvenida de su parte. Tenía pequeñas perlas incrustadas en su brazo, como si fueran parte de su piel color porcelana, recorrió su mejilla con ternura, admirando la suavidad tersa del corcel. Estaba encantada, se mordió el labio inferior mientras que trataba de acortar más el espacio que sobró, sus colmillos trataban de esconderse pero salieron a la vista sin querer esperar más.

Estaba lista.

Rainy quedó perdido, eran demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo, y no podía procesar bien información ordenada mientras que sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle, quedando tan cerca de ella que casi adivinó el olor con el cual se mezcló el salitre: flores salvajes, corales y atardeceres perdidos debajo del océano. Era bellísima, todo en ella, tanto que cegaba quien la viera, mostrándose tierna y seductora, se mordía el labio, agitaba su cola y su melena tapaba parte de su cuerpo… cada detalle hacía que se reinara un aura exquisita.

Tanto que bloqueó su mente del peligro. Quedando tan cerca como para sentir un susurro contra su boca. Y en ese momento pasó.

Era arrastrado con una fuerza tan poderosa que lo dejó inmóvil, sintió otra vez el frío del agua golpearlo cuando ella en escasos segundos bloqueó su respiración en un candado con sus cascos alrededor de su cuello y lo hundió al agua, rápida, veloz e impredecible. Rainy no supo cómo reaccionar, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y una sensación de dolor comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, ella aprisionó su cavidad bucal entre su propia, en un beso mortal que no dejaba que el unicornio pudiera respirar apropiadamente. Llevándolo decidida hacia el fondo del lago donde podría esperar unos minutos la muerte del corcel, quien luchaba con fuerzas para zafarse de ella, no entendía la situación. El otro día lo había salvado de una muerte congelada, y ahora… ¡Estaba ahogándolo!

Quiso gritar, pero filosos colmillos atravesaron su lengua haciendo que gotas de sangre inundaran sus bocas. Sus cascos la golpeaban sin parar pero cuando más intentaba ella nadaba en otra dirección, haciendo que la corriente de agua desviara sus cascos. En todo momento sus ojos rosados lo observaban luchar por su vida, hasta que al fin consiguió llegar al fondo del lago y golpear su cuerpo contra algunos fragmentos de hielo cristalino que aún quedaron en la profundidad. El unicornio sintió el impacto en su espalda, el frívolo acto estaba consumiendo su vida… su cabeza daba vueltas y sus ojos se mantenían cerrados tal vez esperando de nuevo otro milagro, pero no iba a correr con la misma suerte, ella controló sus actos, ella lo sedujo, ella estaba matándolo.

Sin poder luchar más, sintió como la fuerza abandonaba lentamente su cuerpo, volviendo a imaginar la negrura que lo llevaría al final, quedando suspendido en el agua sin poder dirigir más sus movimientos.

Y ya casi podía sentirlo…

La sirena lentamente deshizo su amarre en sus bocas cuando succionó lo que quedaba de oxígeno en él, mirando ahora detenidamente su rostro volverse pálido cuando estaba tan cerca morir, quitó sus cascos de su cuello.

Pero entonces, despertó.

Rainy, sosteniendo la poca fuerza que aún controlaba en su cuerpo, tragó toda el agua de golpe mientras que buscó con la mirada algo entre tanta oscuridad, lo que fuera para devolver el ataque y defenderse, su interior mantenía esa pequeña chispa que encendió de nuevo su alma, encontrando un filoso y alargado hielo que usó como espada, atravesándolo en la criatura.

Ella, quien no pudo reaccionar más deprisa, vio con terror el cristal helado y la sangre comenzaba a hacerse notar a su alrededor, quedando inconsciente.


End file.
